


Nightmares

by GayCheerios



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: A little angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Domestic Fluff, Late at Night, M/M, Nightmares, Pet Names, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayCheerios/pseuds/GayCheerios
Summary: It's late at night, and Max is having terrible nightmares.





	Nightmares

The night was still young. Or that was what Max thought. Thought that maybe once, he would let someone see some sort of human part of himself. A side that cried every night. He would show someone that side.

That someone was David.

Max woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He touched his face and realized he was crying, the tears dripping from his face. The dark room making him panic even more. It was that nightmare again. The one that made his blood go cold. The one he had almost every night.

The noose, hanging on the old oak tree in the backyard, calling his name.

Max shivered at the thought.   
He pulled the covers over him and stepped out of bed. Max was so small compared to his bed, it made him go crazy. He quietly walked over to his closet and reached for David's green hoodie he stole from the redhead. It had always made Max feel better, and helped him hide all the cuts on his arms; even though he thought it was weird that the item was so comforting. But tonight it wasn't enough to calm the boy down from the vivid and horrible night-terrors. They were too overpowering tonight.

Max sighed as he got up from the floor and tip-toed down the long, cream-colored hallways, his shadow following close behind. Max opened the door to David's room and there he was, the redhead sleeping peacefully. The young boy couldn't help but smile at the serenity before him.

Max quietly sat on the floor in front of the door, just to watch David, it was something he did often. Max was very curious, as much as he was an asshole; David always intrigued him. The small boy was just getting comfortable on the marble floor, watching his prey, when he heard David murmured something then rose from his bed and looked like he was heading to the door.

Max completely panicked, quickly scrambling for his room to not be caught. As he was running to his room, he slipped on the tile and fell, scraping his knees and hitting his head. He hit the floor hard and made a loud 'thud' as he met the floor, cursing under his breath.

And just like that, David popped his head out of his room.   
"Max?" David called out, peering around in the darkness.  
Max wondered what to do. He could go back to his room and be scared, like always. Or he could maybe go to David. The redhead always said he would be there for Max, so maybe...

"Yes?" The boy answered, getting up from the cold tile and facing David.   
"Why are you up so late?"  
"I...uh...h-had a nightmare..." Max, sighed, eyes meeting the floor and hands finding each other in a handclasp. More tears rolled down his face silently.   
"Aw, I'm sorry Max." David sighed, walking over to the boy and picking him up.   
"W-What are you doing?" Max questioned, blushing and stuttering like crazy.  
David didn't answer, he only hummed a soft song, making Max sleepy once again. David walked into his room, and closed the door, still humming his melody; swaying the small boy back and forth in his arms.

Max's eyes were slowly shutting, then shooting open in an attempt to stay awake.   
David then gently lay Max down on the bed, still humming his melody. He then climbed into bed from the other side, cautiously sliding in not to disturb the poor, exhausted boy next to him. Once his body was entirely into the bed, David snuggled up close to Max and wrapped his arms around the boy, who faced him with tears in his eyes.

"What was your nightmare about?" David whispered in a hushed tone.   
"It was horrible David." The boy cried, nuzzling into David. "It's the dream about the noose on the old oak tree, calling my name." He sobbed, clutching onto the redhead and softly hiccuping.  
"Oh, Max. That sounds awful, I'm so sorry Baby Boy." David whispered, softly weaving his hands through the boy's raven—black hair. "But you don't have to worry, I'm here now and I always will." The man cooed.  
"I don't ever want to. But I just...that dream always c-calls me o-over an-and-"   
"It's okay Baby Boy, I'm here and I'll protect you," David said, looking straight into Max's eyes. He leaned closer and kissed the boy, gently and smoothly. Max reached his small hands to grasp the back of David's black shirt, leaning into David to obtain more pressure into the kiss.

"Now go to sleep." David smiled, pulling away from the small boy.

"Thank you, David. I love you."


End file.
